A load carrier foot of the type described above is shown in German patent DE 3405357. However, a disadvantage of this earlier type of foot is that the contact faces incorporated in the design do not always ensure that the gripping means maintains its grip when the clamping plate is tightened against the load carrier foot. As a result, the user may, on observing this situation, attempt to further tighten the clamping plate. This carries with it the possibly of causing the foot to damage the vehicle roof or, if the situation is not observed (appreciated), causing the load carrier foot to lose its grip completely, a possibility of which can have catastrophic consequences since the load carrier may then be thrown from the vehicle roof.